Luigi's Mansion 3: Haunted Invasion
((THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY BEING MADE. I hope to finish it soon.)) Luigi's Mansion 3: Haunted Invasion is an upcoming game for the Nintendo NX and is the third installment in the Luigi's Mansion series. It will be released in the 22nd of Novembre 2016. It is the sequel to Luigi's Mansion 2: Dark Moon. Story In the end of the second game, King Boo is not defeated. The one Luigi fought was actually a clone. The real King Boo, in his castle was angry when he found out about his clone being defeated. He started thinking about more plans to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. Then, it hit him. He decided to conquer the hole world and turn it into a world full of ghosts. He ordered his smartest Boo to invent something that could possibly conquer the hole world. The Boo started building it, and King Boo also kidnapped Mario, putting him in a painting once again. King Boo wrote a letter to Luigi, which said: "LUIGI I KIDNAPPED YOUR BROTHER AND I'M ALSO GOING TO CONQUER THE WORLD. COME IF YOU DARE." Luigi ran to E.Gadd's bunquer and told him whats going on. E.Gadd said that to enter King Boo's castle, he had to collect all the Ghostly Gems to make a key to open King Boo's Castle. He also said that those gems are found in some haunted locations. E.Gadd started searching haunted places, with his new E.Detector. He detected a place which was surprisingly inhabited by some of the ghosts from the previous games and lots of news ones. Luigi got the new Poltergust 10000, and started his journey. Characters Mansions There are different haunted locations, just like in Luigi's Mansion 2: Dark Moon, each having a Ghostly Gem somewhere. Mansion A: Spooky Chalet Just a normal and everyday haunted house to start off with. Many of the mechanics are introduced in this place, and it's also the smallest location. -Mission A-1: The ghastly adventure begins: Luigi, it's been so long since our last time doing this, so why not go and practice to remind you? Just catch a bunch of Greenies and Gold Ghosts messing around and I'll bring you back. -Mission A-2: Up, up and away: Let's explore this place to get to now it a little, shall we? Allright then, the door to the first floor is locked, so you'll have to find the key in the Kitchen to open it. There are a bunch of ghosts up there, so catch them. -Mission A-3: Toad Trouble: I located a bunch of my Toad assistants in the chalet, lost. Get them and take them to the Pixelator in the front door. -Mission A-4: Illusional mischief: A Boo is messing around with the house, making some stuff invisible! Get the Dark Light Device in the Attic and catch that Boo! -Mission A-5: Key to the basement: I got some good news and bad news. Good news is, I detected the first Ghostly Gem! It's in the basement. Bad news is, that the door to the basement is locked, and Denis the gaming teenager (the first Portrait Ghost) has the key to unlock it. Catch him and get the key in the Gaming Room! -Mission A-Boss: Showdown in the basement: A boss fight with the Childish Possesor, which posseses the Lost teddy bear. -Mission A-Bonus: (Bonus missions are special missions that can be unlocked when all the Spirit Cristals (( the collectables)) are found in a location. Each location has one) King Boo got mad at us for getting the first Ghostly Gem, and turned this house into a maze! There is a VERY valluable gem in the middle, so bring it to me to....Uhhh.....Inspect it! Mansion B: Creepy Cruiser A haunted cruise ship. The Flamethrower achievement is obtained here. -Mission B-1: Sailin' the seven seas: A bunch of Greenies are messing around with the wheel of the ship, making stuff fall and tip over! Catch them at once! -Mission B-2: One spooky arcade: Hey! This ship has an arcade! Cool, uh? Anyways, there is a ghost messing around with the games, possesing anyone who plays a game! Catch the one responsable and suck him up! -Mission B-3: Just chillin': The Creepy Cruiser is reaching cold waters, and it froze a big part of the ship! Grab the Flamethrower in the Bar and burn all the ice you can! -Mission B-4: Luigi the egineer: The cruise ship's engine has been malfunctioning. I'm sending you in to fix it. I'll give you the stuff you need. -Mission B-5: Paranormal havoc: There are ghosts everywhere in the ship! Suck them all up before they break something! One of them also has the key to where the second Ghostly Gem is, the captain's room. -Mission B-Boss: In the navy: A boss fight with the Adventorous possesor, which posseses the entire cruise ship itself! -Mission B-Bonus: Back to shore: Now that we have the Ghostly Gem, it's time to put the ship back to shore. Take the wheel and take it to the nearest beach. Mansion C: Scary School A haunted and abandoned school, haunted by children's restless souls. Poltergeists and Soul-kids are the most common ghosts here. -Mission C-1: First night at school: Ok, we need to explore this place to get to know it a little bit. Unfortunately, the door to the entrance to the school is locked. Find the key in the Playground that will open it. -Mission C-2: Bully free zone: I have a ghost friend called Zak (Don't worry, he's nice). He's a Soul Kid, and he knows a little bit about the Ghostly Gem, but he is being bullied! Suck the rechard ghosts that are picking on him (oh, and he's friends to)! -Mission C-3: No toys allowed: Zak told me that the third Ghostly Gem is in the Principal's Office, and the door to the place is locked. Zak told me that to get the key, we have to find 5 toys in the school to make some sort of weird key thing. -Mission C-4: Key grabbin' Polterpup: That pesky ghost dog got the key we need! Catch that blasted pooch! Category:Games